Hidden Among the Lost
by flipper887
Summary: Alex (14) is a girl disguised as a boy, her brother Adam (21) and her escaped being killed years ago, and has ever since been hiding their true selves but now they are on a boat to some far off planet having the adventure of a lifetime with Jim (21) and the feisty feline Captain Amelia. Will they survive and keep hidden? Read to find out! Please review. I don't own Treasure Planet.
1. Chapter 1: A boy and a brother

**Well here you have it another story…. Please read I've been working a wile on this chapter… New chapter soon **** please review!**

I suppose you could say that at one point in my life I was the type of girl who wished on stars, wore pretty little sun dresses, blew bubbles and picked flowers, but that all changed when word got out that my mom and dad had had two kids. You see the aliens wanted to extinct all human race (don't ask me why) and it was illegal for humans to have more than one kid, so I was illegal due to my older brother. But the truth is were not really human, well we are but… you see being born in space we are born with a power like floating, controlling plants, or seeing the future etc. I guess it has something to do with the type of air we breathe or something…

I also at one point had long flowing hair, but that was before Mom cut it, it was before they found out the truth… I remember the day everything went bad as though it were yesterday… I had been woken up by my mother very early, I had rubbed my eyes and reached for my fuzzy pink slippers but my mother had said "no" and she had ran to my brothers closet and grabbed me a pair of boy pants with a belt and one of his tee shirts. (It was very big on me for my brother was eight years older than me) She had dressed me like a boy topping it all off with a bluish grey sweat shirt. "What's happing?" I had asked. My mother looked at me she looked very sad and worried she then had said

"Bad men are coming, they have come to get us, so we must get you and Adam out of here" My mother grasped my hand and took me to the kitchen and pulled out a knife and cut my hair off, right near my neck like a boy.

"My hair" I gasped (I had no idea what was happening or why she was cutting my hair even though she tild me. I was only five)

"You must stay hidden" she said "you must not tell anyone who you are not ever"

I did not understand what was happening. Just then my Dad came in with Adam he looked at me and handed me a satchel to carry, my brother had one too My father said "remember what I told you Adam" he nodded and took my hand my mother finished cutting my hair and said "you must leave now, they are coming, you must change your names and go to uncle Bills house he will help you from there" My mother and father kissed us. My mother took off her locket and put it around my neck "Be brave" she said "I love you" at that we had ran, my brother pulled me out of the door and across the yard I turned as I ran, men shouts were coming down from the opposite end of the street along with gunshots, my parents were standing in the door way. That was the last time I ever saw my parents. Ever. We had ran from that house in the rain through the forest and river for miles, my brother never stopped running, when I was tired and begged for a break he picked me up and carried me like a sack of flower over his shoulder I was lucky that he was thirteen and I was five. My brother later changed my name to Alex because Naomi (my birth name) was a girl name and I had to change my identity. He kept the name Adam because that was his nick name, his real name was Mark but he hated that name.

When we finally made it to Uncle Bill's house he was dead on the floor he had been killed, shot in the head. My brother had told me not to look but I did he had a fly on his lip and blood everywhere. They were really looking for me, luckily I was different now. I looked like a boy and had a new name. My brother had said we need to change planets we'll be safer that way. And that's just what we did, we went two planets over and we lived in an abandoned house. Adam had said he was fourteen and had received a job as a boat cleaner, he fed me and clothed me, and he made sure that I was safe. He did not go back to school and neither did I. I can remember at school when the teachers would always yell at me for stroking my hand across the wall as I walked. When all I wanted to do was stroke my hand across the wall and walk down the wall. I can also remember being the only human and all of the other kids were creepy.

My brother and I lived on though. We moved around a lot and I continued to hide my true identity pretending that I was boy. My brother today is 21 years old; he is currently working as a boat maker with an elderly dog named Benson. But a few weeks ago Adam was asked to be on a ship and travel to a planet far off in the galaxy. But Adam at first said "no, I can't leave Alex at home alone she's just a kid." (Adam really said he) but later on they said I could go along with Adam, at first Adam was scared that people may notice that I was a girl and if they noticed that they'd realize that I was the wanted Naomi. But Adam later on gave in because of the pay. The captain was a feisty feline named Captain Amelia and her assistant was some guy named or something. I was ecstatic those days before take off. My brother Adam said to me

"Were risking a lot of things to do this, don't screw it up Alex, and don't under any circumstances reveal your true identity to anyone!"

I nodded I would not ever do that, not ever. At times my brother can sound like a real stick in the mud, but he has raised me ever since I was five so I guess he has the right to be serious when it comes to my safety.

We boarded the ship on a Saturday Me and Adam were given duties as soon as we boarded the ship Adam was given a job as a sails guy, he would help pull them up and down when told. The man giving out jobs from a list looked up my name and said it was blank and to go ask the captain what I should do. I frowned at this nothing is easy is it? I climbed the stairs onto top deck and I knocked on a door with a plate on it saying Captains courters "Come in" said a voice so I did and on the deck was a human! I pretended not to be totally excited about the fact that he was a human and I said

"Are you the captain?"

"No" the man said

"Then why are you in the captains courters" I asked

He raised an eyebrow and said "can I help you, what do you need"

I cleared my throat, I needed my voice to sound deeper "some guy told me to ask the captain what should I do…my, my name is blank on uhh, a sheet of paper"

"I see, what's your name" he asked

"Uhhh Alex" I said

He pulled out some sheet of paper and said "well the only position open is helping the chef or in other words cabin boy"

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Hey nothing's wrong with that" the man spoke "I've been cabin boy many times…"

I rubbed my right eye and sighed "okay, well I better get going my brother's probably wondering where I am…"

"Your brother" Jim said

"Yeah well his name is Adam" I said "he's 21"

There was a silence the man seemed to be observing me he finally said

"Okay, I'll have to say hi, and for work you need to report to the chef and do what he tells you and just uhh you can put your stuff below deck"

"Okay Mr." I said

"I'm Jim" he said "Jim Hawkins, I'm 21 also"

"Eye eye non-captain" I said giving him a solute and turning for the door, he gave a chuckle and shook his head as I left; this was going to be a looonnngggg trip I could tell but a fun one to.

New chapter coming soon, review please!


	2. Chapter 2: the work begins

**Well here you go. Another chapter! Updates/new chapter coming soon Please review!**

The first day of the voyage wasn't exactly what I call fun. The ship took off at about 1-1:30 pm. The Takeoff was fun, but that was about it. When the ship first left the loading dock I watched all the families on the ground wave. Unfortunately no one was there to wave for me. Adam was by my side for a little while though, but he had to go tie sails and left. I then realized that it was time for me to go back under deck. I put my hood on over my hat and walked below deck. I walked slowly and when I reached the kitchen there was a… Or what appeared to be a giant beaver like creature.

"HI" I said sticking out my hand "I'm Alex, I guess I'm working for you"

The creature raised its eye brow ignoring my hand and replied "you guess?"

"Ummm" I replied "Yeah, I do" He eyed me once more and said

"Very well, you can start by peelin' those potatoes, then those purps"

I looked over at the pile it was huge "But…but that's gunna take me all day!" I said

"Good" he replied "Keep ya out of trouble"

I glared at him and walked to the potatoes, he turned around and tossed me a knife, and luckily I caught it.

"That could have poked my eye out!" I shouted

He dints care he was off to boil broth.

It seriously took me hours to peel everything. My fingers were slightly cut and were bleeding. Luckily I had experience with cooking, but I couldn't help accidentally cutting myself.

When I was done I stood up and called to the beaver guy "Done. Finally" I said as I turned to the stairs and began climbing the stairs to the deck.

"And where do you think you're going boy?" He asked

"I'm done" I said "I peeled every stinking potato and purp over there"

Night would fall soon and the men would be down for dinner. He looked around and grabbed a bucked (and filled it up with warm soapy water) and a mop and looked at me and the mop but shook his head and grabbed a brush.

"You are to wash every deck until I come to fetch you" He replied handing me the brush and the bucket. I glared at him once more

"don' be lookin' at me like that" He replied "you're here to work"

And that I was, I slowly walked the stairs and went to the less busiest deck and put the brush in the water.

After many hours the beaver came to get me. It was hot. I had been sweating hard that day and was in need for a break. The soapy water had stung my cut hands.

"Lass" He said "looks good, go down below deck and eat supper."

I dint say anything to him, afraid to get myself in trouble as I got up and began walking below deck, he put his hand on my shoulder before I left "I'm Tim" he said

I dint much care, "Okay" I said shrugging his hand off and went below deck. I do admit I am a little hard towards strangers the truth is that if I push people away then they won't try to get to know me, and if they don't want to get to know me they would never find out who I am or well… who I was. I ate my dinner with Adam at an empty table. He had had a hard day to. I told him all about Tim and my duties. He gave me tips and looked at me. "You need some muscles" he said. "You need to be strong." I took my hood down and took my hat off to let Adam see the real me, so he wouldn't get too carried away. Just then Jim appeared I quickly put my hat back on.

"Hey" he said "Mind if I sit here"

"No" Adam spoke "Jim right?"

"Yeah" Jim said "Adam?"

Adam nodded "And I remember you from earlier" Jim said I pulled my hood back on

"Yeah, thanks for the help" I said

"I can tell that you had a hard day" Jim spoke as he looked at my sagged face

"Yeah, I peeled purps and patoes all day then cleaned the deck with a brush." I complained

"It was the same for me my first journey" Jim said

"How long have you been sailing?" Adam asked

"Since I was seventeen" Jim said (I know he was 15 in the book, but this is my version)

"You guys are siblings" Jim asked

"No" Adam said

"But I thought-"Jim began

"Humans aren't allowed to have more than one kid" Adam said

"But were like brothers, is what I meant earlier"" I spoke to cover my mistake

"Oh I see" Jim said

"It's bout time I turned in for the night" I said before the conversation went any farther. "Tim said I gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright" Adam said "good night"

"Night" I replied as I walked to the sleeping room. Inside was about 50 give or take hammocks hanging from the ceiling I walked to one in the farthest corner that was by its self. I sat on it and held my bag in my hand I reached inside of it and pulled out my blanket and wrapped myself up. I feel asleep almost instantly. That night I awoke even though I was tired to death. There was a lot of, snoring it must have been late I could hear the feisty captain Amelia was on deck talking to about the trip. To be honest I couldn't help but feel a little sad at the way they were talking. It had reminded me of my mother who had the power to talk to any plant and see what it was thinking. Sure I was over my past, but sometimes I get….. Overwhelmed.

The next day wasn't much better. Adam woke me up at the crack of dawn and I got ready and went to the kitchen. I won't describe my day but let me just say first of all un-shelling like thirty pounds of shrimp is not, N-O-T fun second of all my day wasn't at all better than the day before believe me. But if I am ever to survive this trip, I'm going to have to be strong.

And by the way who ever said hard work pays off, obviously NEVER met Tim. He doesn't even say thanks or… or nice job. We'll all I can say is two days down, about two months to go. Whoopee.

**Sorry for the wait even though nobody was waiting for it… Update/new chapter coming soon! And please comment! And if you are wondering why this story is wrote strange, it's because I tried to make the story look as if Alex was thinking/writing it herself.**


	3. Chapter 3: the fight

**Thank you Sarah T., Tsuki of the Red Jade, and my guest! For my comments hope you like it…..Please comment and well ENJOY! NEW UPDATE/CHAPTER SOON!**

The voyage continued through the first couple of weeks before anything out of the ordinary happened. It was a Tuesday tho when it did happened, just an ordinary Tuesday, I was scrubbing the deck for Tim with the brush, Tim had said I had to earn the right to use a mop and boy I couldn't wait. I was scrubbing the deck when someone bumped into me and walked on the freshly scrubbed deck I had just scrubbed

"HEY" I shouted at the guy before I had had the chance to see who it was. When I turned around it was the strongest man on deck

"You talkin' to me" He said

My jaw fell open from what he had said "Who else bozo" I finished

"Why you little-"He said "who do you think you are?"

"Oh I know who I am" I said feeling a bit strange by it "Who do ya think you are walkin' on my clean decks" I was standing now the other guy was about eight feet tall and I being a scrawny 5'4, 120 pounds

"Listen to him guys" he said summoning his friends "this _BOY_ thinks he can take on me"

"Oh, I know I can" I said feeling a bit big headed. Just then as a flash passed by my eyes and I felt instant pain afterward. He had punched me in the stomach/rib area. I gasped for air and stood up grasping my probably broken rib I swung back. Before I knew it I had taken a blow to my head, blood speckled the floor my eye swollen. I swung once more before the cheering crowd before I heard a shout

"BREAK IT UP" Jim's voice echoed as he swung another hit on me. Jim grasped me as I charged towards him I broke free of his grip and hit him once more. This time Adam was there he grasped me and I wiggled to free his grip but he had me. I stopped struggling in his grip.

"WHAT happened" Adam asked sharply as he pulled me below deck by my neck skin. Jim followed

"What was that?!" Jim shouted "FIGHTING ON DECK?" they pulled me into the kitchen

"DID YOU SEE THAT GUY" I shouted standing up and touching my swollen and bleeding cheek and lip. My eye black. "HE… HE PUNCHED ME?!"

"Just go, Jim" Adam warned

"NO" Jim said Tim came in the room now.

"What in Sam hill-"Tim began as he reached for a frozen bag of purps "What happened?"

Tim slapped the frozen purps on my face "JUST GO, EVERYONE I CAN HANDLE MYSELF" I shouted as I whipped more blood off my cheek. Standing up furious I threw down the purps and walked into the other room that was abandoned except for a stray beetle. I wished that I hadn't of dropped my ice. I had sat in the room for about twenty minutes when Jim came in. I pulled my hood on and stared at the wall ahead refusing to look at him.

"Hey" Jim said. I ignored him refusing to give in

He handed me a frozen sponge and a roll of gauze for my bleeding cheek. I reached and grabbed it and whipped the blood off my face then put the sponge on my cheek forgetting about my anger.

"Adam is clearing up everything with the captain" Jim said "You hungry?" I ignored him and stared at the wall. He sat down next to me "You know" Jim spoke "dint anyone ever teach you how to pick your fights?"

"No" I spoke for the first time "I dint live in a perfect family with a dad, a mom, grandparents, a… rich two story house… that was never me" I realized at this point that I had given out too much information.

"Alex" Jim spoke "Let me see your face" I dint turn. He placed his fingers on my jaw and turned my face and gasped. He grabbed the sponge

"Dude, hold this to you eye. Apply pressure and I believe we'll have to stich up you cheek if it's been bleeding all this time."

"You know" Jim said "when I was 14 I was a wreck. I skipped school almost every day, I…I never did what I was supposed to. I was depressed, angry and…and I rebelled against almost everything. "

"Well" I spoke not knowing what to say

"Well… don't ruin your life kid" Jim said "I could see your anger today."

I dint want Jim to see any part of me I pulled my hood on more over my head.

I thought a moment and said "what do you care about me?" I got up and walked slowly to the door I rested my hand on the rope handle waiting for the words that would come but they never did… I shut my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Turns out Jim knew what he was talking about the swelling went down and Tim stitched my cheek up. After that I had to go to the captain.

"Ma'am" I said before I walked into the office

"Sit" she said sharply I sighed and sat

"I don't know what you're playing at but if this ever happens again I-"Captain Amelia began

"But I-"I interrupted

"Silence" she spoke "I am not a five star captain to have a young disrespectful hoodlum teenage boy make me look bad"

"Okay, you know what-"I said standing up

"No, I do not" she replied "but I do know that if you ever speak to me like that I'll have your skinny little bum all the way back to Montresser or whatever planet you come from. Do you understand?" There was a long silence

"Alex" she warned

"Yes…. ma'am" I finally replied

"Alright you may leave" she said I walked to the door and slammed it shut I walked below deck for dinner but Tim said no. He said that I had to finish cleaning the deck. I couldn't believe it the good lord intended for me to work this hard. When I was about done working I walked towards the sleeping room, but Jim stopped me.

"Come with me" he said as I dropped my bucket

"Why" I asked

"I want to talk to you" Jim started

"look" I said ending it then and there "I understand your trying to be nice but I don't need a dad I got Adam" I turned around and walked towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder I felt a tear bead up in my eye and I dint know why, I looked up into Jims eyes trying not to stare if I stared he might see right into my soul and see that I'm a girl. I ran my fingers through my short matted hair when I talked my raspy voice cracked often, making me sound even more like a boy. I shrugged off his hand

"I don't need your help" I said

"I wasn't going to give you any" Jim said

I stared at Jim "I-I" I began

"Just drop it" Jim said

I looked at him a tear dripping down my swollen cheek from my black eye

"Ale-"Jim yelled as I ran putting my hood on I ran towards Adam and hugged him

"Whoa sport" Adam said as he tied the rope he was pulling to the nearest beam. Nobody was on deck and it was late so I could hug Adam as much I wanted. He hugged me back as I rested my head on his chest, tears sliding down my cheeks. Adam stroked my hair and asked "what's the matter "I looked into his eyes Adam looked at my face and stroked it with his forefinger we stood there for a while until Adam spoke "everything will be grand" he said "you just wait and see".


	4. Chapter 4 super nova and the plot

**UPDATE SOON. PLEASE COMMENT OR LIKE!**

One thing that I have realized since that rainy day so long ago when my life changed so drastically was that being brave and saying that you are brave are totally different things. Sometimes no matter how much you want to give up and sit in the corner with your face in your hands, don't. What will that solve? I have learned to keep going no matter how much your acing body pleases.

Jim had barley spoken to me in a while he like me had been by himself. This is not true he was with Adam 50% of the time. He talked to Adam about all sorts of things. Things that I wish I could be talked to about. Things those were too complex for me like money and professions.

One night when I was on deck hidden in my favorite place by myself I heard a sudden shout

"Look captain!?"

I then hear an assortment of gasped and orders being called. I jumped into action looked around. Captain Amelia began shouting orders rapidly. Everyone was tying themselves to the main beam by a rope. I ran up to who was rapidly typing words on to a tablet.

"What's happening?" I shouted to him

He looked up from his tablet sacredly and looked at Alex"The western east galaxy has developed a black hole! It's gone….Super nova!" he shouted.

Men began running around drastically running to care the ships needs

"What should I do?" I screamed. But it was too late was busy.

I was scared and pulled my hood on and ran to the main deck.

"Adam" I shouted over all the noise. Fire balls began flying past the ship. Just as I was ready to leave a fire ball flew at my leg and burnt it causing a small fire on the deck. I stomped on it and grunted my leg was badly burnt. I was scared. All the men were running around like crazy and Adam was nowhere to be seen I grasped my leg and looked around. Just then Jim came through the crowd of people he grasped my wrist and pulled me up and pulled me below deck.

"Stay here" he said firmly "I will come and get you when it's safe"

"But what's happening?" I shouted as he turned. He paused "It's…Its dangerous, to be up there" I stood up quickly "I can help" I shouted and began to walk towards the stairs towards Jim. But I limped at the pain of my burn. Jim blinked once, twice, three times and said "forget it"

"NO" I said and ran to him "I… I can help"

Jim looked at me and repeated "Stay here" and ran above deck. I was angry and ran aboard and ran to look around. I tied a rope around my waist that was on a stern. I noticed that Jim wasn't wearing a one but I ignored it. I ran and climbed the rope ladder like a monkey. When I reached the top I helped secure the sails. It was no use the comments flew through the sail. I roared in anger among the other shouts and slid down the sails looking for some way to help. Suddenly I noticed a group of men above me running around tying and un-tying knots. One of them was Jim. Jim was running rapid but slipped losing his balance. He had no rope on h would fall and fall and fall forever… I reached my sweaty hand out and awaited for Jim to reach my hand. Suddenly he came into arm's length his hands failing everywhere I reached out and grabbed his hand he gave me a great tug as he suddenly stopped

"Hold on" I shouted as I pulled him onto the rope ladder. He seemed so thankful his eyes saying it all.

"Thank you.. Thank you" Jim looked deep into my eyes and noticed something different. I blushed and looked away. The crises around us changed they seemed to be steering us into a different direction away from the black hole. I smiled in relief. was saying empty words into a translator to a cyborg that couldn't speak montresser. Tim was on deck also he was tying knots and knots and knots.

"Tim" I shouted leaving Jim "Do you need help?"

"Aye" He said "Tie tha' knot over there and make sur' it's tight."

I ran over to it and tied one knot, two knot, three" I was done Adam ran up to me

"Are you alright" He panted "No cuts, bruises, scrapes?"

I pointed my leg "a burn" I said

He dint seemed surprised but took a rag out of his pocket and gingerly touched it to my leg and tied it on.

"Were almost done" Adam spoke "almost safe, go below deck and stay there please"

I huffed and blew my short spiked, messy hair out of my face and walked below deck.

I was alone for about twenty minutes before I heard footsteps. I knew them weren't Adams because the footsteps were too heavy. It was Jim. I pulled my hood on turned my head.

"Alex" Jim spoke "I need to talk to you"

"Okay" I said "Shoot"

"What made you come on deck?"

My eyes shut he would really never understand me as long as I live would he?

"Adam" I said "Adam, he's all I got"

"what do you mean" Jim said "You don't have anybody accept for Adam? Nobody at all?"

I had said to much "I'm sorry" I said "but I don't want to talk about it" I stood up and began to walk to the steps but Jim caught my shoulder and said

"I need to know one thing and that's all"

"What" I whispered

"Are you who you say you are?" Jim questioned

I looked into his brown… brown eyes "I…I… Yes of course… I mean I… I'm not like a…a...gir…But... I mean" My hands seated I looked at his face quickly and then turned away quickly and ran to the door. Why was I so stupid I ran to the Kitchen just in time to hear Tim talking urgently to a bunch of the crew.

"Were lucky they dint catch us tonight" someone said

"No dip ya bloke" Someone else spoke

"Well I was jus' sayin'" he said back

I heard a bigger hushed voice over them, it was Tim "We'll have to take over another day were lucky we weren't caught today"

"So first we capture the cabin boy, right?" A scared voice said

I gasped

"SSHHHHH, somebody's coming, every ones go back to work!"

A shuffle of chairs quickly occurred and footsteps. I was frozen. What was Tim planning? And who all knew? What was going to happen? All I knew was that I was danger either with Jims or with Adam or Tim…. I was in for a ride. Three months on a ship and all He double hockey sticks breaks out.


	5. Chapter 5: Code Red

**First off short chapter…. But I hope good… Sorry for the wait, been caught up with summer … ****MANY ****THANKS are in order, thank you very much Meka, Michi and Namine11 for helping me feel good and for helping me continue with the story! Please review :D**

My head was a rush. What did Tim mean? What did they mean by take over? Had they meant for the ship to go off course? And Jim what did he mean? Are you who you say you are? I gathered my wits an d went searching for Adam I had to tell him we were in danger. I went to the stern of the ship where Adam was.

"Adam" I called "I have something to tell you"

Adam looked worried "what" he said "is it your burn"

"No its not, I'm fine" I whispered "I have something to tell you" I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him aside

"Its…its… Tim, I heard him mumble about taking over the ship!" I said "And Jim, he…he" I stopped myself before I said something to get Jim in trouble.

"We need to tell the captain" I blurted

"No" Adam said "I'm sure you're just a little mixed up"

I searched Adams face "you don't believe me?!" I shouted

"I-I…. I never said that" Adam stuttered "It's just that" I glared into Adams eyes and said

"You'll see" I turned with a glare and ran below deck. I needed to tell someone, I ran towards the captain's courters and began to knock on the door when Jim appeared; I looked at him and began to talk

"I…I overheard Tim talking, he plans on taking over the ship!"

Jim glanced at my face and his eyes steadied over the scar on my cheek

"What makes you say that" he said

I groaned and said "I overhead him"

He shook his head and said "this crew is very trus-"

"You don't get it do you" I shouted "and I guess you never will" just then captain Amelia appeared

"What in Sam hill is going on out here" She asked

I looked into Jims eyes and put my hood on and ran

"Alex" Jim shouted but it was too late I ran below deck and grasped a knife and put it face down in my pocket. I ran my fingers through my short brown hair and sat bolt up in my hammock, I wouldn't let that oversized beaver get me.

-/I/-

I awoke the next morning with a blanket tucked over my legs and my shoes on the ground. Adam had put me to sleep. I gathered up my shoes and brushed my teeth fastly and walked into the kitchen where Tim was whistling noisily and frying eggs. I eyed him suspiciously and said grasping my knife and said

"So…What where you and the crew talking about last night."

He stopped chopping onions and glanced at me over his shoulder then picked up his chopping again

"What are you talking about Alex" he stated

"You know" I said sharply as turned around "you're going to try to take over the ship, admit it!" I shouted. He began walking towards me putting a knife in his hand he shut the door and smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said but then all two quickly he ran at me and grasped me by my waist and threw me in the closet. I tried to poke my knife out but he was too good he slammed the door shut leaving me in a small black closet. "Help" I screamed and banged the door with my fist.

"They can't hear you" he snarled "besides your right lass, we are going to take over starting first off with your dear brother."

"NO" I shouted as he walked away

"Code red!" He shouted as he walked away "code red, all men on deck!"

The first thought that I had while sitting in the closet was that they were going to kill Adam. I banged on the door with my fist till they burned red and were sore.

"Help" I called but it was no use

I was sitting there in the closet for no more than an hour when I heard a scream. And a call. I couldn't make out the words but I hoped that they weren't looking for me because I wanted them to get away safe. I looked up and saw a boarded up vent, I stood up on a bucket and pulled the wood off the vent. Immediately I heard noise gun shots were in the distance I soon smelled fire and realized that the eggs had caught on fire.

"HELP" I shouted through the vent as the fire smell grew stronger

"Help" I screamed while I coughed. I sat on the floor holding my hand on my mouth. I jerked the door knob and pushed it and pulled it in every direction, but it would not budge. Tim was taking over, Adam and Jim were in danger and all I knew was that I had to help, but how? How could I help if I was trapped in a closet? And that's when I heard the first alarming gun shot it was piercing load. I coughed several times then realized that I had my knife! I poked it in the key hole and heard a satisfying click. I pushed open the door and ran past a burning stove and up the stairs just in time to see Tim pointing a gun at Adam's fore head.

**Short chapter but I hope you liked it! Updates soon and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure Planet

**Why thank you don'tjudgeme I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Updates soon! It took a while to get this chapter going. I would've had this chapter up sooner but yesterday I dropped a box of 500 clear tacks on my carpet and have been trying to get them all up. Also I've been making bracelets like crazy! Anyways here you go! Another chapter!**

I froze. Then I saw Jim; he was being held captive by Sid the lookout guy, before anyone saw me I ducked behind a barrel of purps and began to panic. _What do I do? This can't be happening!? Where is captain?!" _I began to shake then I looked at my hands where the knife still was. MY KNIFE! It was a miracle I shifted the barrels slightly and aimed the knife at Tim. I took a deep breath "1" I counted "2…21/2…..23/4…3!" I threw the knife as hard as I could. It spun through the air and it stabbed Tim right in the shoulder.

"OOWWWWW" He screeched as he fell to his knees and dropped his gun. Everything then happened in a rush I sprinted towards the gun and grabbed it while I shoved Sid off of Jim. I grabbed Adams and Jim's hands and pulled them to the life boats below deck I pushed them in it and shouted "I'm going to get the captain!" but just then Captain Amelia appeared through the door with close at her heels.

"Start the engine" She shouted as she tossed Adam the map. "After you Mr. Wright" she said to me as I jumped in. everybody was soon in I sat near Adam.

"Are we going to be alright" I asked

"Oh yes of coarse were going to land on a planet we don't even have charted on our map have a cup of tea and then go for a calming walk on the beach topped off with a hot warm bath!" Captain Amelia said then shut her eyes and told the truth "of course not, they're going to follow us because we have the map, and not only that; who knows if where were going is even has food or…or water."

"Great" I said as I looked at Adam scared "what do we do?"

"It's alright" he said to me "just try to stay alive and together"

Just as the boat began leaving the room and going out into the open air Tim and the crew bust threw the door shouting with rage. His arm was bandaged and he looked like he was ready to kill.

"GET DOWN!" Adam yelled at me as he shoved me in the bottom of the boat to protect me from the gun rays and bullets. The boat began to take off but the bullets never stopped. I was glad that captain Amelia was there her braveness comforted me as we escaped from the boat. But as we drove away I was shocked to see a planet right under us.

"What planet is that" I screamed over the load noise. Jim, Delbert, and Captain Amelia looked down in disbelief

"Why, it's…It's Treasure Planet" Delbert said "It somehow dint self-destruct!"

"WHAT?" I shouted "the planet in the stories? The planet with the loot of a thousand worlds!" but just then the ship made an explosion sound and then our boat somehow shifted dramatically and I lost my balance along with Jim and was thrown from the boat. I tried to grasp the edge of the boat but I was merely grabbing air as I plummeted through the air. Jim was slightly farther back than me. I was spinning and spinning and spinning and there was nothing anybody could do. I looked down and the ground began to get closer and closer and closer.

"JIM" I YELLED "WHAT DO WE DO"

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND" He shouted back

I reached up and grabbed his hand he seemed to pull me up more.

"Okay" he said "when I say now let go of my hand" I nodded not knowing what was going to happen we were feet from the ground when Jim shouted

"NOW!" I let go and Jim fell in front of me and slammed into the ground I then landed on him with a slam. I was gasping for air.

"Thank you" I whispered "thank you, thank you, thank you" I lied down in the grass but Jim got up and pulled me up and surveyed me

"Are you alright" he finally asked

"I…I think so" I replied

"Come on" he said "we have to go find the others"

"Are they here?" I asked "I mean on this planet" Jim looked scared but said

"They ought to be"

I pulled on my hood and said "thanks"

Jim stopped and said "I know we haven't really been friends and all but I'd like to say thanks to you, if ol' Sid had me a second longer I'd be dead"

I nodded and said "you saved me… a life for a life….lets go, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Adam"

We walked in silence for a while following a trail of smoke across the sky before Jim broke the silence asking "what would you do, if you were to loose Adam"

I looked quickly at him and turned away and whispered my biggest fear; a fear I had never told anyone before not even Adam "he has kept me alive since I was a baby and if I lost him now….we've just been through so much we just need to be together, first mom and dad and then our uncle…. And then we were by ourselves….We're brothers… we…we love each other…I mean I don't know.. Let's not think about that, lets live in the moment" I said I looked at my shoes

"It's okay" Jim spoke "I know how it is to lose family"

I sniffed and said "how? How could you possibly know the pain we've been through?"

"My dad left me remember?"

"yah but that's not as bad he… he still is alive" he stopped and I stopped he looked down at me and said

"your father loved you and left this world not ever wanting to go or whatever happened…mean wile my dad choose to leave me he didn't love me... It was all lies all the good night kisses, all the stories, all… all the memories were just a… A LIE!" He shouted

"No" I said back "they weren't… sometimes" I continued "people make terrible mistakes and there sometimes is nothing anybody can do about them, there's nothing anybody could possibly do to make up for them but one mistake doesn't cancel out all the good times. Adam always told me to enjoy something while you got it 'cause when it's gone it's gone"

I looked at my shoes once more then looked into his big eyes and then I hugged him and he hugged me back he was probably thinking how much of a creepy guy I was.

"Let's go, they have to be here somewhere" I added I knew then that I had to tell Jim my secret soon he had to know what I was… a girl.

We walked for what seemed to be hours my voice hoarse from screaming Adam.

Suddenly as we were walking I came terribly aware that something was watching me.

"Stop" I said to Jim holding my arm out.

"What" he said

"Something's here I can feel it"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something's watching me…. us"

He pulled me close and grabbed a gun out of his belt loop

"Who is it?" he said sharply

There was a silence but in the woods a twig snapped and suddenly out of the trees a cyborg cat appeared smiling. a slight gap between his teeth. I steeped behind Jim holding his arm to make sure he wouldn't run. Jim seemed to be in disbelief but the large cyborg cat smiled and smiled, I pulled out my knife and pointed it at him but he smiled and said

"Long time no see, eh Jimbo?"

**Please review! Updates soon! Happy summer! I hope you're watching (500) days of summer like I am!**


	7. 7: A cyborg, a man and a Rebel

**Thank you KTD-named for following me. Please review, sorry for the wait, updates soon.**

I can remember when me and Adam first left and found our first place to live; it was on a whole different planet in a shack near the boat docks. I can remember clutching a doll that somehow I had gotten, I can remember Adam being gone and I would stay locked home with that doll eating crumbs and waiting for him to come home, I remember being so scared of being found and our secret told, I remember Adam changing into a more responsible older boy, a man, at times he was changing so fast both physically and mentally I wondered if it as because I was making him grow up. But Adam told me that it was okay and that it was a good thing because he looked much different and it was safer, he also said that he could care for me better. I felt sad and scared like I was helpless; I threw my doll away I guess because I had to be a little boy now. I guess as I stood there I felt like that little girl again holding on to Jim's arm I was scared of many things….I guess. I mean the world was crashing down and now there was cyborg helping.

Jim seemed thrilled to see this man he smiled and shouted

"Silver?! Is that you!" the man smiled and took off his hat saying

"It's been a while, Jimbo!" Jim smiled and ran at him and gave him a hug. I stood there gaping at the scene

"What?" I asked "you know this….Guy?

Jim let go and walked to me "this is Silver" he said "we go way back."

Silver put his cap back on and smiled

"Who might this young lass be"

"ohh" Jim said "he's Alex, the cabin boy" I dint really care if I sounded rude

"How'd you get here? This place is supposed to be blown up!"

"Tha's a long story, how about you? What're you doing here?"

"The crew took over, we were lucky to get out alive" Jim whispered

I looked at Jim "what the h*** Jim, 'were lucky to be alive?!' Well yah were alive, Tim wouldn't kill us, he's- he's not like that lets go find Adam, Geese you guys, seriously?!" I spat on the ground right in front of Jims oversized boots. Silver looked at me in shock.

"Tim?" he asked "the Beaver?"

"Yah, you know him?" I spat bein' Mrs. Quicksilver herself.

"That back stabbin two faced waffle tailed beaver! He tried to kill you?!" Silver growled

"Sorta, kinda" I said "now let's get this show on the road!" Jim grabbed my shoulder and pinned me to a tree.

"What's wrong?" I shifted my shoulder allowing Jim's hand to slip but sadly he had two and pinned me once more.

"Okay!" I shouted "Let Go, I'm not gunna act happy now we have another D*** thing to do now that ol' cyborg kitty man came along, all I want is Adam and to leave this shi** place."

"We will" Jim said "Silver can help us." I sighed impatiently and pushed Jim away

"Silver," Jim said "how come this planet dints explode?" Silver looked around as if to make sure there were no spy's then carefully choosing his words he replied

"Captain Flint wouldn't destroy his treasure. He merely faked it!"

"But…" Jim said "I saw it explode."

"Well ye saw wrong, well anyways I came back to try and find the treasure!" Jim looked at silver and said

"You mean…the treasure is still here?" there was a pause where Jim stopped and looked at Silver, and then finally the ol' cyborg slowly nodded. My heart skipped a beat if I found the treasure me and Adam had a hope! I stopped and said

"Hold on! Your telling me that there is trillions, zillions, catrillions, dollars' worth of treasure on this planet just waiting to be taken and were stand-in here?! LET"S GO!" Silver nodded and said

"Lively youngen anit 'e" Jim chuckled but silver continued now looking at me

"It's not that simple, this whole planet is like one big machine findin' the treasure would be somethin' but getting it out alive is another." Jim looked at silver and was about to say something when there was a crack in the woods

"SHHHHHH" I shushed

"What?" Jim began.

"Something's here" I said

Then all of a sudden a twig snapped and out popped pirate I was quick and threw my dagger at his chest the pirate gasped and fell. I stared down at the pirate I gasped and looked at my fingers, I began shake and my breathing became heavy I began to panic I turned from Jim and the cyborg Jim began walking towards me I gasped in and out my hands shaking I turned on my foot and sprinted away

"ALEX" Jim yelled I ignored him and ran, ran, ran through the woods until I tripped on a wire and collapsed I shut my eyes shook and for the first time in a long time a tear dripped down my cheek. I only allowed for one tear to drip but I felt ashamed. I had ashamed Adam and Jim and Mom and Dad I sat there for a long time staring at the ground shaking. Night fell around me and I started to tire my eye lids feeling droopy. I had lost my knife to the pirate and was scared. I was about to lay down when I heard a cheer in the distance. It was the pirates they were near me I craned my neck and shifted myself under a bush I tried to listen to what the voices were saying.

"The treasures ours!" somebody screamed

"And the hostages is ready!" cheered another

"Hostage!" I said I sat up and walked to the clearing. There was an opening and in the distance I saw Adam, Captain Amelia and tied up, I gasped at the sight. What was I to do?

**Thanks, update soon, Please review!**


End file.
